Stars in Our Eyes
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are co-stars in an up-coming movie. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.

*Annabeth's Point Of View*

I was looking at him again at dinner. Stupid Percy Jackson. I... I wanted him to see me as more than a colleague. Malcolm nudged me.

"It's the star meet in an hour." He glanced at Percy. "You can daydream about Ocean Boy later." I blushed. My agent rolled his eyes. "Come _on_, Annabeth. The whole filming crew knows that you like him. You haven't really kept it a very good secret. Of course, Ocean Boy there is oblivious, but _we_ know." I glared at him. Malcolm laughed and pulled me up. He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the meet.

"Hey, everybody!" The director/producer Mr Brunner called. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at the wheel-bound man. "Now, as you've probably heard, we are filming a new movie starting next week!" All the girls screamed. "Now, the hero of the movie is the one and only, Percy Jackson!" Percy stood up, turned and waved at everybody. All the girls melted, but I swear that when he saw me, he winked, knowingly. _What was that about?_

"Now, for the heroine. We needed somebody who was not afraid to see Percy in swimwear and not buckle at the knees." Percy laughed. Mr Brunner just smiled at him. "Where was I? Oh yes, the heroine. Now, Percy, his agent and I were sifting through the candidates for the part of the heroine, when Percy had eliminated everyone but a final five. Those five girls were: Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and Reyna Bellona."

My eyes widened. _I was one of the final five?_ "Then, he eliminated it down to the final three. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean." _I was in the semi-semi finals._ "Then, came the last two. Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace." _That was it. Thalia got it, but... I was in the semi-finals!_"And, announcing the girl Percy Jackson chose as his co-star was... drum-roll please..." Everyone started slapping their thighs and stamping the floor. "Annabeth Chase!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

*Still Annabeth's Point Of View*

I just sat there. Did Percy really pick _me_ out? Me? Out of, like, a hundred girls, ready to be his co-star, and he chooses me?

Malcolm grabbed my head, and we walked to the front. Mr Brunner shook my hand. Percy and his agent, Grover, came up to us. Again, Percy winked at me, mischievously. _He's so cheeky_, I thought. "Now, go talk about the movie." Mr Brunner shooed us away.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence to the star-and-co-star trailer. Finally, my patience wore thin, and I _had_ to say something.

"So... how many movies have you been in? As hero, I mean?" I honestly didn't know. I'd seen as many of his movies as I could, but I'd never bothered to _count_ them.

"Huh. Odd first question, but I'll take it. Um, I think around... five?" He answered, like he didn't really know the answer. "But, I'm sure I'm mistaken. One mo, I'll ask Goat Boy." _Goat Boy?_ Percy turned. "Yo, Goat Boy!" He yelled. Grover turned. _That's Goat Boy? How'd he end up with _that_ name?_ "How many movies have I acted in? As hero?"

Grover rolled his eyes. "You mean, _how many movies have I acted in?_ You're never anything _except_ hero. And, you'll find you have acted in five movies since you entered the acting business ten years ago."

Percy turned back to me. "Well, there's your answer." He seemed to look at me more closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

*Okay, let's just say that it's _all_ in Annabeth's Point Of View*

I noticed he had _amazingly_ sea-green eyes. His eyes were green one minute, and then blue the next. He turned forward and leant his head back a bit in pleasant surprise. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the trailer door. His shaggy raven-black hair got in the way, and he had to tuck it in behind his ears.

"Here we are! Been in one of these before?" He asked, referring to the trailer. I shook my head. "Oh. Well, it's really cool. There are these, like, _things_ that do stuff for you. It's so cool." **(A/N: I know, I know. I hate these things as much as the next person, but I doubt that star-and-co-star trailers exist and that they have all this cool stuff in them)** His excited face dropped a little. He turned behind him. Seeing that our managers were _way_ behind us, he turned back to me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "I _hate_ being the hero." I stared at him. Being in one of these positions was something I'd wanted since, like, _forever_ and he _didn't want it?_ "Let me explain. I want to be a normal person.

"I don't mean that I don't want to act. I _love_ acting. It's my life. It's just... I don't want people to see me as always being the hero. No doubt you've seen one of my movies. I'd love it if you haven't, but you probably have, and that is exactly the reason why I hate being the star. People only see me as _Percy Jackson, the hero_ and not _Percy Jackson, the person_. I want someone, other than my family and Grover, to see me as... well, me."

I looked at Percy, in absolute awe. He'd opened up to me, a total stranger in the acting world. What he had said was so... so _deep_. Like he'd waited for telling someone for a long time and, somehow, I was that someone. It was a perfect moment...

Until he opened the door.

I gasped. Percy wasn't kidding about the things. These huge, robot... _things_ were just walking around. One went up to Percy and said, "Hey Percy. Would you like a blue Coke?"

"Yeah, Sam. I would." Percy replied. He turned to me, "I practically live here. These things know the... uh, _professional_ me inside and out." The thing, Sam, came back with a large glass full of a blue liquid.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to his drink.

"Blue Coke." He answered. He looked at my puzzled expression, smiled and then sighed. "Let me explain, I have this... obsession over blue food and drink." I raised my eyebrow. _Blue food obsession? Yeah, right._ "You'll see." He walked away, but only after winking at me.

I stomped over to Grover. "Does he wink often?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He winks all the time. But, be really, _really_ careful. If he winks, that means he has something up his sleeve. And, you do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of one of his tricks." He shivered as if remembering. "I'll tell you the last one: so, Thalia, Percy's cousin, had just broken one of his trophies." I stared. _Thalia's his cousin? Wait... trophies?_ "He swims. Oh, and Oscars. But, this was not an Oscar. They were kept in this glass cabinet. No, this was a swimming trophy. Now, by chance, that was the trophy Percy had always had a fond memory of. When he saw the smashed trophy and Thalia leaning over it, holding Super Glue, all he did was wink at her. Thalia's face was comical! She looked so surprised. We didn't see Percy the whole afternoon and evening.

"We all walked to Thalia's house (we were having a sleep-over-like-thing), but the minute Thalia opened her door, a thread snapped, and before she knew it, Thalia was bombarded with water balloons and glue. She stepped onto a Lego piece, which made her hold the table in pain, but she slid off due to the oiled table. She held a stone statue to help pull her up, but she was covered in feathers. She tried to switch on the light, you know, to see what else there was, but instead of switching on the light, Percy had re-wired it to switch on the fan. When Thalia walked to the fan to switch it off, she was drenched again by water balloons. Then, a water gun started spraying her. She switched off the fan, thereby switching on the light. And there, in the centre of the room, was Percy Jackson, sitting crossed-legged, holding a camera. Everyone was careful around Perce after that."

"Oh," was my intelligent answer. _What is Percy planning for me?_

"But don't worry, Annabeth. You're a newbie. He won't go all out for you... yet."

After about half-an-hour of reading and re-reading the script, Percy called me to dinner.

"Yo, Annabeth!" He called. "You wanna eat or not? Get your ass over here!" I walked forward carefully, looking out for invisible thread, or something. Nothing. I felt safe.

Until I got to the main room thing.

There, on the table, was a whole buffet. But, that wasn't the weird part. No, the weird part was that all the fucking food was fucking blue! _Okay... maybe he _wasn't_ exaggerating about the obsession._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm back to this story! *cheer* However, the updates might take some time because:  
a) I'm doing my GCSEs this year (for those who don't live in the UK, GCSEs are exams that 15/16 year olds take)  
b) I have no idea how to get to this certain point in the story, so I'll be getting writer's block a lot.**

**#PJO isn't mine, isn't mine, isn't mine. PJO is Rick Riordan's, Rick Riordan's, Rick Riordan's. If you think it's mine, you're stupid, you are stupid, you are stupid.# How'd you like my song? *Sing to the tune of the first line of 'London Bridge is Falling Down'.**

"Percy! All the food is... blue!"  
"Yeah. I know. It always is." He leant forward and whispered. "I asked the robots to do that, 'cos it's my favourite colour." He winked again.  
"So... you _aren't_ pranking me?"  
"Oh, I am." He laughed. "But not yet..." I probably looked scared, because he quickly added, "I may or may not warn you first."  
"But... Thalia..."  
"Oh, did Grover tell you that story? Thought so. If you think he made that up, I'll show you proof that it happened. Wait a sec." He brought his iPhone out of his pocket and went to FaceBook. He scrolled down a few pages and showed me an uploaded photo. I gasped. Thalia may be my best friend, but that is _awesome_ blackmail material.

"Send it to me."  
"And, why would I do that?"  
"Blackmail material."  
"It has been.. " He paused, "...sent. I love blackmail material. I have loads dished out for everybody I know." I looked up, alarmed. He laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry; I don't know you well enough to get blackmail material of you." I looked at his hand, slung over my shoulders and blushed like frickin' hell.

"What?" Percy seemed to have noticed my face turn beet red.  
"N-nothing." I stammered. _He must not know of my growing crush on him_.  
"If you say so." He shrugged, pulling his arms back to his pockets. I felt like telling him to put his arm back around my shoulders, but I thought that that might seem a bit creepy.

"So, about the script. I've been over it, and..." I began.  
"It's a romance, I know. I talked it over with Chiron, I mean, Mr. Brunner, but he wouldn't change the... you know, kiss scene. So, it's still in. Sorry." Percy answered, apologetically. I stared at him. _But... I _want_ to kiss you._  
"Oh, okay. And, can we practice the dialogues?" I asked, hopefully.  
He chuckled. _It's such a nice chuckle. I could listen to it all day._ "Okay, but after the buffet. I'm starving."

So, we ate until we felt like we would explode (which was kinda quick for Percy) and went back to the script.

"April, my name is Peter. Peter Jones." Percy began, really in character. _I suppose that's what happens when you work in five movies: you get into character super quickly._  
"What... what just happened?" I asked, trying to sound like April would sound.  
"Annabeth, the best way to get into your character is to imagine yourself in her position. Imagine meeting Peter and being her. Imagine yourself as April Carter." He advised me. I nodded.  
"What... what just happened?" I repeated, now sounding like her. I looked at Percy, happily, and he nodded 'well done'.  
"The plane crashed, April. We got out alive."  
"What about everyone else?"  
"They're not coming back." Percy followed his stage directions and mimed giving me a bottle. "Here, drink this. It'll help."  
I mimed taking the bottle, uncapping it and drinking it. "It tastes funny. What does it do?"  
"Doesn't matter. Listen, if anyone asks, you don't know me. You've never seen me. You have no idea who I am. You just jumped out of the plane a second before it burned up. Okay?" I nodded. "If anyone comes up to you about me, don't get into vehicles with them. They'll most likely to try and get information out of you, before killing you. They'll tell you things like I'm crazy, am mentally unstable, things like that. They'll repeat words, like 'safe' and 'secure'."  
"Okay." I nodded. "Why?"  
"They want to kill me."

We continued with some of the dialogues until around 11:30 pm, when Percy got up, stretched and said, "Okay, time to go to bed." I raised my eyebrow. "Well, we're gonna be shooting the first scene tomorrow at, like, six."  
"Oh. Yeah, let's go to sleep."

We changed and got into bed. My mind automatically went into hyper-active mode, and I couldn't stop thinking. _Percy's wearing nothing but shorts. I can see his abs. He's fit. Omigods. _Those thoughts repeatedly went through my head. Finally, after about twenty minutes of thinking those thoughts, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, how do you like the fact that I'm back to the story? *small pause* Yeah, I'm happy, too. Anyway, disclaimers suck, PJO isn't mine.**

Stretching, I woke up. I looked around. _Where am I?_ Then, yesterday's drama crashed down on me and I bolted up. _I'm in the star-and-co-star trailer. I'm in a movie with my biggest crush of all time._

I turned to find Percy sitting on his bed, his back facing me, dressed and ready. He was holding a guitar, and was casually strumming the beat of a song I knew.

"What song is that?" I asked.  
"Huh?" Percy turned. "Oh, it's 'Miss Missing You' by Fall Out Boy." He turned back, and continued strumming for a minute, before putting his guitar down. "Go get ready; it's nearly time to shoot."

I got ready in an instant. Okay, maybe not an instant, but I got ready as quickly as humanly possible. I got dressed in a white sundress I had. We were going to have to change when we got there, but for the few minutes it took to get there, I wanted to look good. I came out of the changing rooms in the trailer and found Percy wearing a red plaid button down, blue jeans and sneakers. _He looks good. But, it's obvious he's not trying. I bet he wears this a lot._ The jeans were faded and the sneakers were worn out. They'd obviously seen better days.

"Let's go." I said, nervously. I'd never been a main actress before.  
"You'll be fine." Percy reassured me. I smiled warmly at him. _He's so sweet, trying to help me feel better_.

**(A/N: They are shooting 'Knight and Day' (the actual movie has Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz) but the character names have changed. Just letting you lovely readers know, so you won't get seriously confused later on. XD)  
(A/N: BTW, if you have seen 'Knight and Day', they're shooting the aeroplane scene, until Tom Cruise gives Cameron Diaz the drug. For those who haven't seen it, go see it now. Or, you won't understand the rest of the 'Knight and Day' references.)**

We shot a scene and went back to the trailer. "Urgh." I flopped on to my bed. "This is so wrong for me. It's so weird. I've never done a scene like this before."  
"Don't worry, Annabeth. You did great. Especially for a newbie in the star business." _What? What's the 'star business'?_ "Oh, the 'star business' is like the 'acting business', but for stars. Like, heroes, heroines, etc. You, Annabeth Chase, are officially accepted into the Star Business." Percy grinned.

A robot - I think it was Sam - came up to us and asked Percy whether he wanted cookies. "Yep, Bob." _Okay, maybe not Sam. I really need to learn their names._ "Remember: blue." The robot robot-ed away and I turned to Percy.

"How do you remember all of their names?"  
"Oh, I don't. Every day, they forget their names from before. They remember everything else, except really, _really_ trivial things. Like names. So, I just name them. Tomorrow, that one," he pointed to the one who was making our beds, "will be called Joe."  
"Oh...kay."

*half the movie has been shot*

I'm getting used to this now. You know, hanging out with Percy, staying up 'til around 11:30pm and waking up at dawn, shooting a few scenes, getting lunch with Percy, hanging back here, etc. It was like a routine, now. Like I'd been doing this my whole life.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY RED PLAID BUTTON-DOWN? THE ONE I WORE THE OTHER DAY?" He yelled from the bathroom.  
"No." I yelled back. "It's probably under that mess of clothes, though." I was talking about this huge pile of clothes that was lying beside Percy's bunk.  
"Lemme see." He came and rummaged through the heap of clothes, and pulled out his red plaid button-down and a pair of blue distressed jeans. "Got it."

*A few days later*

I was exhausted. We had just shot a scene that Percy wasn't in, so he was hanging in the trailer. "Hey, Perce." I called. Nothing. "Perce?" I was getting a bit worried. _He must have his earphones in._ I reasoned with myself. _But he normally is able to hear me, though._ My mind argued. _Whatever. As long as he's _here_, it's fine._ I looked everywhere, but I couldn't manage to find him. Panicking, I rang Grover.

"Grover? It's Annabeth."  
"Hey, Annabeth. 'Sup?" He greeted me.  
"I can't find Percy. D'ya know where he is?" I asked.  
"... oh! I think I do. But, I can't tell you." He seemed amused.  
"Tell me, Grover Underwood, or I swear to God, you'll regret it." I attempted to threaten him.  
"Sorry, Annabeth, but I can't. Seriously." _Okay. Threatening him doesn't work._  
"Fine." I retorted.  
"Sorry, Annabeth. Oh, P-someone's here. Gotta go. Bye!" He quickly disconnected. _Percy was at Grover's house._ Grover's house wasn't far. It was a simple five minute walk.

I was gonna go find Percy, and bring his ass back here.

**Okay, now. I'm gonna give a rule: I will post a new chapter for this story, if I get 10 reviews.**

**ANyway, to answer questions:**

**marleymathers:  
No, they're not demigods. I tried to make them demigods at the beginning, but it didn't work with the story, so... they're not.**

**percabethawesome1234:  
*sarcastically* Well, thank you for that. I feel so happy now that someone's told me that that chapter was completely useless. Thank you.**

**blueconverse333:  
Well, I wasn't going for 'hilarious', but okay. If that's the way you see it, I'm glad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. (Shit. I want to, though.)**

I walked over to Grover's house in a huff. _He could have at least left me a note. He usually knows how long scenes take to shoot, and I _told_ him I'd be shooting about ten scenes today._ I ranted in my head.

I got to Grover's house, relatively quickly. Knocking on the door, I realised how pissed I was that Percy wasn't at the trailer. I also noticed that my knuckles were slightly red. _Shit. I am _really_ pissed, aren't I, if my knuckles go red from knocking on his door that hard._

"Who's there?" Grover yelled at the door.  
"Mr Brunner, dumbass." I retorted, sarcastically.  
"Annabeth?"  
"Who else could it be?"  
"I dunno..."  
"Just open the fucking door, Grover!" I yelled, not loud enough for other people to hear, but load enough that Grover opened the door about two seconds later. "Where is he?" I asked, stepping over the threshold.  
"Where's who?"  
"Percy, you twit. Where's Percy?" I asked, getting irritated.  
"Annie, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Oh, knock it off, Grover! I heard you about to say Percy was here. _Where is he_?" The last phrase was said menacingly and about five inches away from his face.  
Grover gulped before answering. "I wasn't talking about Percy. I was talking about Piper."  
"Really? I _totally_ believe you." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.  
"No, seriously. Here, I'll call her for you. Pipes!" Grover called over his shoulder. I heard a muffled voice answer.  
"Yes?! What?" The voice replied.  
"Get out here! Annabeth wants to make sure you're you, and not Percy!"  
"_Percy_? Why would I be _Percy_?" Piper answered, walking out of the kitchen while talking. She was holding a soda in her hand.  
"Okay! Hi, Piper. Gotta go. See ya." I left, hurriedly. _Where the fuck could he be?_

I walked back to the trailer, taking the longer route, meaning I took about... twenty? minutes to get back to the trailer.

*twenty minutes later, and Annabeth's back at the trailer*

Sighing, I opened the door. Instantly, I was doused with melted chocolate... at least, I hoped it was melted chocolate... I walked in, and found myself being squirted treacle. Like, by the time I was at the end of the welcome mat, I was covered in what-I-hoped-was-melted-chocolate and treacle. I then seemed to have snapped an invisible thread, and got water all over me due to those annoying water balloons. Then, I found silly string all over the wall above my bed. I put my hands on my hips as I stared at the state of the room so far. Shrugging, I decided to take a shower to get all of the treacle and... brown gloopy stuff off me. However, the minute I opened the tap, freezing cold water spouted out. I turned it to boiling hot, but there was no change. _Percy's dare. He promised me one. He's rewired the showers. No hot water. _I realised that there was no way I was gonna be able to take a shower at the current moment, so I just got changed and left the bathroom. When I switched off the lights (or, I should probably say, when I _attempted_ to switch off the lights), I had water guns shooting at me. Finally, as I plopped down on my bed, I realised how damp it felt. I got up slowly, and saw that I had laid down on some shaving cream and glue. Then, I realised that under the glue, were a load of feathers. _Holy mother of shit._

The moment I stood up, was the moment that Percy Jackson casually walked through the trailer door and took a couple of photos of me. "Jackson, you will pay for this."  
"No, I won't, Chase. I'll just get you back. And, you must admit, this was a pretty good prank. Maybe, not as good as Thalia's, but I was really pissed when I did hers, so I'm proud of this one." He commented, looking around. He was right, of course; I wasn't gonna make him pay.

**As again, I'll only post another chapter on this story if I get 10 reviews for this chapter. :)**

**Chazaq:  
'About time too'? What do you mean by that? Reading that, I felt a bit insulted. But, anyway, Percabeth will start soon. (I promise... don't hold me to that, though.) I'm not sure on the P.O.V. point, though. It depends on how many people ask me to switch.**

**marleymathers:  
What's with the Caps Lock? Oh, I'm gonna advertise my own stories here: read my stories (especially The Boy with Green Eyes. (That one's my favourite. :) ****)).**

**KRTomswag:  
I meant for the chapter, but, oh well. :)**


End file.
